<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll love you until 1993 by devilpooies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648040">I'll love you until 1993</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilpooies/pseuds/devilpooies'>devilpooies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, End of the World, M/M, One Shot, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilpooies/pseuds/devilpooies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll love you until 1993</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 4th, 1993. 11:55 PM.</p><p>“Hey” the brown eyed boy stated<br/>The red eye boy only replied with a single hum, trying to conserve all of his energy<br/>“How long is it until we…” The brown eyed boy asked nervously </p><p>“We die?”</p><p>“Yeah” </p><p>“In 5 minutes and 34 seconds”</p><p>“Oh, I see” The teary brown eyed boy said. </p><p>His coffee eyes started to swell up with tears. “Why did the world have to become like this, why couldn't we live longer, together why couldn’t we… just… ” He tried to finish but broke down in sobs. </p><p>“I don’t know” The red eyed boy responded with, trying to not let his emotions get to him. </p><p>“I wanted to be with you, until we grew old, together, we would die due to old age, one embracing one another” The brown eyed boy stated. </p><p>“Less than 4 minutes left.” </p><p>“Please tell me this is fake, this is a prank, I’m not ready Kaworu. I'm not ready to leave you”</p><p>“Shinji, we’ll be together, even in the after life okay? I won’t leave you” the red eyed boy exclaimed, cupping his soulmate’s face, for the last time. They were both crying at this point, warm tears running down on both of their cheeks, the two love birds, sitting on their beige couch, looking at each other. The small tv, their only source of light in their small, pitch black room, streaming the countdown until their inevitable doom. The once tall and mighty skyscrapers now reduced to dust, there was no food anywhere, the air outside was toxic to breathe in. Yes, this is the result of a global war. And this would spell the end of it, as long with the human race. </p><p>“We’ll be together forever Shinji. I promise” </p><p>But deep down, both of the boys knew there won’t be anymore of them. Anymore soft kisses, special picnic dates at the park, special embraces, sneaking in the school after hours just so they can make out in a random classroom, worrying if they’ll get caught but at the end of the day, it was worth it, no more trying out new foods and Kaworu making a disgusted face at anything with squid in it, sharing earbuds and listening to the hottest song at the moment, no matter how bad the tune was, they didn’t care. As long as they were together.<br/>They held each other until the timer reached two minutes. A ding went off, and both of them looked at the tv, hand in hand. It was just a black screen, with the time left, boldly displayed in white. It played a somber song, probably played by an orchestra, hoping to ease the people’s fears. It failed, the two boys could hear wails and cries from their neighbors. Some were praying. Some just stayed quiet. </p><p>Shinji chuckled a bit. “I’m scared Kaworu-kun, I’m really scared”</p><p>“Im scared too Shinji” </p><p>They both smiled, now looking at each other once again. They embraced each other, one last time. Anything they do now would be their last. Shinji looked at Kaworu with his hazel coffee eyes. Kaworu looked at shinji with his lit crimson eyes. Their soft, warm lips interlocked with each other, both melting into each other. Kaworu held Shinji’s head and waist, worried if he let go, Shinji would be swept away from him. Shinji cupped Kaworu’s face as they made out, both were hurting as the tears kept streaming down their rosy cheeks, their tongues in each other mouths, hands going everywhere. Another ding went off. One minute. They stopped their making out session, and just hugged each other. For the very last time. They watched the clock go down, with each second, they held each other thighter. </p><p>The warning ding went off. Thirty Seconds. </p><p>Both of the boys were sobbing at this stage, Shinji buried his head into Kaworu’s chest, and Kaworu bowed his head onto Shinji, kissing the top of his head as much as he could. </p><p>Another beep went off.</p><p>Ten seconds.</p><p>“Kaworu” </p><p>Nine seconds. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Eight.</p><p>“Thank you for loving me until 1993.”</p><p>Seven </p><p>“Your welcome, Shinji”</p><p>Six<br/>“I love you Kaworu Nagisa!” Shinji screamed</p><p>Five</p><p>Four </p><p>“I Love you too, Shinji Ikari!” Kaworu yelled back</p><p>Three </p><p>Two</p><p>One. </p><p>A giant explosion went off.  The red eyed and brown eyed boy felt a giant wave of heat. The last image of them was them, The red eyed and brown eyed boy, buried in each other, embracing each other, for the last time, loving each other until 1993.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>